Fibrous Scaffolds, and in particular, those used for tissue engineering applications, can be derived from natural and biological materials or they can be fabricated from synthetic polymers. Scaffolds may also contain metallic and/or mineral components, especially for applications involving hard tissues such as bones. Scaffolds provide a support structure amenable to cellular attachment, proliferation, and extracellular matrix synthesis and deposition.